


The Stars Reach Out

by PilindielTheElf



Series: And so the Angels Sing [3]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Gen, Picking Flowers, Yuletide 2020, home for the holidays, yuletide is magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilindielTheElf/pseuds/PilindielTheElf
Summary: In which Will returns home for the holidays after a long mission.
Series: And so the Angels Sing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046692
Kudos: 7





	The Stars Reach Out

Returning home had always been Will’s favorite part of a mission. There was a satisfaction to it that made his heart tender and his smile warm. It meant that Araluen was safer and that he had helped someone in need. It also meant that he got to lay in his own bed after days of hard work. 

Will looked up at the stars, peering between the canopy of leaves. They were the pearls of the sky, precious and full of promise. They burned with the fire of a warrior and the gentleness of a lover, scattered across the heavens as if an artist had thrown his paints down with no thought. And yet, it was the greatest thought. The stars spoke of happiness, sadness, and everything in between. To wish upon one was to fill it with the deepest pits of emotion. To gaze upon one was to be entranced with the stories of the greats. 

Tonight, Will was with the stars. He was happy, and he was content. Although it was a bit odd that Halt wasn’t by his side, he was at peace. Besides, Tug would always be with him no matter what happened. Stroking Tug’s mane, Will shuffled in the saddle. His eyes wandered around, mindlessly looking over the dark silhouettes of trees. Even in the dark, he recognized them. He had walked through the woods countless times, memorizing each step he took and loving each breath of the day. He was almost home. 

“Do you think Alyss is still up?” he said out loud. 

_ Duh. She always waits for me.  _

Will looked at his horse incredulously. “No,” he said. “She waits for me.” 

_ I’m pretty sure I’m the favorite.  _

“No. I am.” 

Tug whinnied. Part of Will thought that he had raised an eyebrow, but that was impossible. Tug was a horse! He couldn’t have done such a thing. 

_ She gives me more apples.  _

“I give you apples too!” 

_ But she doesn’t give you any.  _

Will snorted. Running a hand through his hair, he shook his head. “Everything is apples to you.” 

_ With good reason!  _

Will laughed, tossing his head back. “Sure,” he said. His eyes widened when a shooting star shot across the sky. He gasped. “Did you see that, Tug?” 

_ No.  _

Will smirked. “It was a sign,” he said. “Alyss likes me more.” 

_ I’ll let you think that.  _

Rolling his eyes, Will slowed Tug to a stop. He slid onto the ground. “Come on, Tug. Let’s look for flowers.” 

_ In the dark?  _

“I’m not going home without them.” 

_ But I’m tired.  _

Will stared. He crossed his arms. “What?” 

_ I’m tired.  _

“You’re just scared Alyss is going to like me more after this!” 

_ No, I’m not. I’m tired.  _

Will scoffed. “Then you better hurry up and help me look or else we’ll never get there.” 

Tug playfully stamped his hooves onto the ground, but he did as Will said. Will grinned at him, watching him for a second before getting to work on his own. He wandered into the foliage. Spotting a flower, he quickly bent down to cut it out. 

Will chuckled to himself as memories of his apprenticeship resurfaced. He remembered how Halt would go flower picking to make the cabin seem more welcoming and livelier. It never failed to amuse him imagining how a rough man like Halt would go out to find delicate flowers. Of course, he never did it when he was looking. Somehow, Halt managed to sneak flowers into the cabin without Will’s knowing, and every week or so, there would be fresh ones in his room. 

Standing once he had collected enough flowers, Will looked back. His heart fluttered as the wind swept past. He looked up as the leaves of the canopy shifted to let starlight through. The white light sifted through the gap, shining like a beacon. Will followed its path down to the ground, where it landed on a white flower. 

Will was never one to believe in superstition or magic. He was a ranger. But he couldn’t help but think at that moment that something out there had determined his fate. That written in the stars was his destiny, his story, and his loves. He bent down next to the flower. 

Or maybe it was Yuletide magic. The holiday season started the next day, after all. And Will had always believed in holiday cheer. No matter what Halt told him. 

Cupping the white flower in his hands, Will gently plucked it out of the ground. He smiled down at it before whistling for Tug. 

“Come on, boy,” he murmured as he climbed into the saddle. “Let’s go home.” 

Tug didn’t answer, and they slowly trod towards their cabin. It didn’t take long before they spotted the warm orange light of a lantern. Will smiled softly, patting Tug on the head. 

“Happy Yuletide, Tug.” 


End file.
